Wheelchairs have been in common use for many years and provide the only practical means for supporting and transporting non-ambulatory people from one place to another as an alternative to walking. Although various accessories have been developed to make the seat area of wheelchairs more comfortable, there has not been provided a convenient or effective headrest system for a wheelchair.
People using wheelchairs for several hours at a time often become tired and fatigued because they must support their head and neck areas in an upright position all the time. This is extremely undesirable.